What Happened in Xenotime
by Yukiko Sempai
Summary: ...doesn't leave this booth. For now. Coninuation of Meeting on a Hillside. Read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Xenotime. Not much was going on after the Fletchers were taken care of. But the next train back to Central didn't come for about a week. So here we all sat, Me, Ed and Al, on the hotel beds staring at something. We'd change our focus periodically to keep us somewhat occupied. Edward's stomach growled, breaking the silence. Al let out a hollow laughter and I chuckled a bit.

"I'm hungry," Ed started.

"I could tell," I noted slyly.

But before he could start yelling at me, MY stomach growled. Ed's eyes became slanted and glared at me.

"Now who's hungry?" he said, shooting a death glare.

"You two should get something to eat," Alphonse managed out, now laughing at both of us.

"Yeah, I guess," Ed muttered while jumping off the bed. "You comin' with us, Al?"

"No thanks brother. Not like I would eat anything if I did go."

"Ok, well then, I guess it's just me and you," Ed stated walking out the door.

Before I exited the room, I pondered something for a minute. Ed and I have never been together without Al… or at least Winry. It was either the three of us or just Ed and Al while I stayed behind.

"Are you coming or not?" Ed asked, popping his head through the door and breaking my train of thought.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry," I apologized while leaving the room. "We'll be back soon Al!"


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Ed, letting him lead, since I had no idea where the hell a café or anything was. I assumed would know, being the big eater he is. But instead of just heading to the first diner we saw, he kept walking.

"You know we just passed a diner, right?" I asked him, double checking.

"Yup," he said and kept walking.

"Where are we going then?"

"I'm sick of all this diner and café crap."

This came as a bit of a surprise, but honestly I was getting sick of it too. I just kind of got used to eating that kind of food because I didn't want something as small as the matter of where we eat to cause an argument. Ed stopped and turned to face a restaurant.

"This'll work!" He announced with a smile, putting his hands on his hips.

I looked at the restaurant and it seemed pretty fancy. Or at least somewhat.

"What?" Ed asked when he noticed I was staring at the building.

"Well… for one, how the hell are we going to pay for our meals, or even my meal?" I asked while scratching the back of my head in thought.

"Charge it to our military bill and all of a sudden its Mustang's problem!"

"Whatever… lets just eat. I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Ed into the restaurant and our clothes seemed a bit out of place. Edward took off his red coat so all he had on was black, which looked at least somewhat formal. I, on the other hand, couldn't really do anything to look better.

"May I help you two?" A young woman asked. She was dressed in a white button down t-shirt and knee length skirt.

"Yes. You see, we are starving. And you are a restaurant. You get it?" Ed asked sarcastically.

The woman laughed and looked over at the tables. She had an unsure face but turned back around with a peppy smile.

"Follow me," she said with a big grin.

Ed followed her and I followed him. She led us to a booth with green seats. As I looked at the table, I noticed something strange; besides the fact that the woman smelled of beer and cigarettes (I picked that one up from being around Havoc so much). _Not so perfect as we seem, are we?_ I thought to myself. What I really noticed was that the seat across from Ed was broken, severely.

"You see, we had a fight in her a few nights ago, and this seat kind of got broken. This is the only seat we have left. I'm sorry," She grinned again and I could once more smell beer.

"It's ok…" I said quietly as I nervously sat next to Ed.

The woman gave us some menus and then left. _This is a bit… awkward. Not to mention uncomfortable._I noted to my self. I turned to Ed and he looked like he was thinking the same thing. I grabbed my menu to distract me. I tried to read over it, but my mind kept rushing. After what seemed like forever, the woman came back over.


	4. Chapter 4

"So… what would you like to drink?" she asked as both.

"Uh… just water is fine," Ed stammered out. I could tell even though his face was in the menu that he wasn't really reading it, just like me.

"And for you ma'am?"

I was in the same position as Ed was. "Just water for me too," I finally managed out.

"Ok," she said taking our menus. "I'll come back in a few with the food menus."

_Wow, that menu was just for drinks? The food one must be big! _I thought as she took the menus. We had nothing to distract us now. Ed turned towards the wall, putting his arm on the table and resting his head upon it. He too had a nervous look on his face. I just sat there, looking straight across the room. Eventually I got bored of that and just closed my eyes. It felt like somebody was staring at me, but I didn't know who… yet. What happened after that made it seem as if there was no world outside of our booth.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt a warm hand place itself on my right cheek and pull me forward. My eyes jolted open to see someone I would have least expected to do this- Ed. I was in shock but didn't stop him. My heart began to race fast… REALLY fast. I didn't resist though. Actually, I leaned in. Ed's lips reached mine and my heart started beating even faster, if that was possible. But just as I started to calm down, the woman came back again.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" she said, and turned back around.

Edward and I were blushing crimson red and felt like everyone was staring at us. He turned to face me.

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…" he muttered, blushing more.

I was too nervous to say anything back. We both felt awkward at that restaurant. I think Ed could tell by looking at me. He sat up and jumped over the table past me.

"We really should get out of here," he said quietly so nobody would hear.

I nodded, still blushing. Ed walked out rather quickly and I followed him. Once he was outside, he waited next to the door. After I got out, he apologized again.

"I'm sorry, Nicole. I don't know what came over me," he said stammering a bit less than before.

As he said my name, my heart started racing again. Ed continued apologizing, with each word turning even redder.

"I don't know why I did that, it was really stupid. You probably feel really awkward now. And I honestly don't think you really wanted it and I'm sure it was a really big mista-"

But I cut him off. I wrapped my arms around him and he let out a sigh of joy.

"So… you did want it…" he whispered slowly, thinking about it obviously.

I nodded. It was true. Ever since I met him 6 years ago, I at least thought he was cute. But after traveling the thoughts of cute disappeared and were replaced with other, more powerful words.

"C'mon, we can't just stand out here!" Ed yelled, grabbing my wrist and running.

"Wait! Where are we-" I started but realized I couldn't really do anything about it now.


	6. Chapter 6

After about 5 minutes of running, we reached the top of a hill. Ed let go of my wrist and I fell down to the ground panting from the running. He snickered at first, but then sat down with a serious face. I sat down next to him. He opened his mouth after a few minutes.

"I… never knew you felt that way about me," he said, turning his head to look at me.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," I said, blushing more.

Silence fell again and made me feel awkward. Ed was right about one thing he said. I did feel a bit awkward. But not in a bad way. I was awkward because now we both knew we had more than friendly feelings for each other and what do we do? We just sit here trying to think of what we are dong. I bit my lip down in nervousness. I felt a cold arm wrap around me, Ed's automail one. At first I looked at him, confused, but then I scooted towards him and rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't feel awkward any more. It's like his actions _were_ his words. His actions filled the silence until he really did say something.

"Look at the moon," he said, looking at my face.

I looked up at it. It was giving use light and made things seem romantic. The full moon reflected in my eyes.

Ed sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this. It'll make things a lot harder for you…"


	7. Chapter 7

Ed sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this. It'll make things a lot harder for you…"

I shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you could be identified as my weak spot by the homunculi or anybody else."

"Then I guess it'll be our… little… secret," I said, leaning in closer to him each time.

We kissed, again. After staying there for a while we decided to go back before Al got suspicious. When we got back to the room, Al was still bored.

"How was your meal?" he asked.

It was then that I remembered when never ate. "Um… very good!" I said with a fake smile.

My stomach began to growl but Ed talked loudly so Al wouldn't hear it. "Yup! Best ever! We'll have to come back when your body is back to normal, Al!" Ed gave off a fake smile too.

And that whole incident was our little secret; for now.


End file.
